


bottom

by moo0czek



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo0czek/pseuds/moo0czek
Summary: cuddling after work and relaxing with belly rubs.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	bottom

Hermann, as Newt has noticed the moment he yanked open his wardrobe to steal a jumper- about 2.3 days ago, owns a large number of hoodies. Obviously. They live in a cold dome with little central heating. 

This discovery has given Newt an idea. Newt thought it was a brilliant idea about 10 minutes ago when he started his journey to Herman’s room. However now that he’s standing outside- No, it’s still a good idea.

Knocking on the door he was greeted by Herman opening the door in one of his hoodies. A light yellow one that reminded Newt of a small yellow bird he saw last time he went outside. Smiling up at Hermann, Newt stepped into the room kicking the door behind him.

“hey Hermann! We should totally cuddle dude!”

They did this often; Hermann would go back to his own room and wait for Newt to come find him. They wouldn’t do much, Newt would sometimes read or take a nap as Hermann worked on some report he didn’t finish. It was nice to spend time together like this but today Newt had a new idea.

Moving over to lay down on Hermann’s bed, Newt stretched out his arms motioning for Hermann to lay down with him. When Hermann moved to lay on him, Newt wrapped his arms round him and slid his slightly cold hands under the hoodie he was wearing. Shivering, Hermann moved closer to Newt to lay his head down on his partner’s shoulder. 

Newt moved his hands up Hermann’s sides, giving light scratches along the way. Moving his hands back to Hermann’s hips he dug his nails in lightly before gently moving them both so Hermann could lay on his back. 

Stradling him gently, Newt pushed his hands under Hermann’s hoodie again. He ran his hands over the soft expanse of his belly, rubbing at the sides as he listened to the content hums he received for his effort. 

Continuing to rub gently, enjoying the feeling of Hermann pushing up into his touch, he slowly moved up to his ribs. Leaving behind soft scratch marks to pleasant sounds only to move his hands back to kneed at the slightly soft belly. 

Letting out another pleased soft sound Hermann moved slightly to arch himself harder against Newt’s hands, shivering slightly as Newt pushed up the hoodie to leave a bite on his belly. 

Newt continued to bite and lick over hip belly to his hips, before moving back up towards him chest, leaving wet marks which made Hermann shiver when a gust of air touched him. Nuzzling into his belly, Newt brought his hands back over the hoody to fix it back into place. He moved back to lay down next to Hermann, wrapping him in his arms as Hermann watched him with a small smile. 

“would you like to take a nap with me” Newt mumbled into Hermann’s hair, feeling him shifting round to face him.

“ I don’t see why not” he said wrapping one arm back round Newt to pull him slightly on top on himself.


End file.
